kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
WizarSwordGun
The is Kamen Rider Wizard and eventually also the main world version of Kamen Rider Mage's main weapon. It is a magical weapon that can transform between its and , and is armed with silver bullets, which is aversive to a Phantom. Different Styles also give different elemental attacks when using the WizarSwordGun. This weapon can be summoned via the Connect Wizard Ring. It first appears in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!, and then made its TV debut in episode 1. Finishing attacks To unleash a finisher, Wizard (and presumably Mage as well, though this has never been shown) lifts the "thumb" on the hand feature to make it open, then he scans his current Transformation Ring on the weapon's Hand Author to give it an elemental charge. After activating either a Shooting Strike or a Slash Strike, the WizarSwordGun will rhythmically chant the Style's respective chant three times, with the exception of Infinity Style, which instead chants the main chants for the main four normal Styles once each. Gun Mode= Wizard has nine different attacks for the WizarSwordGun's Gun Mode, each corresponding to a different Style. *Standard Styles **Flame: Executes the , where the WizarSwordGun shoots fireballs. It has two variations, a circle version for multiple targets and a straight version for single target. **Water: Executes the , where the WizarSwordGun shoots a stream of water. **Hurricane: Executes the , where the WizarSwordGun shoots a blast of air. (Traveller Records only) **Land: Executes the , where the WizarSwordGun shoots sand and rocks. (Climax Heroes only) *Dragon Styles **Four Dragons: TBA ***Flame: An upgraded version of the Flame Shooting, where a torrent of flame is launched that turns into a dragon head. (Ganbaride only)/a large fireball is shot. (Climax Heroes only) ***Water: An upgraded version of the Water Shooting. ***Hurricane: An upgraded version of the Hurricane Shooting. ***Land: An upgraded version of the Land Shooting. *Infinity Style: Executes the . Flame Shooting1.png|Flame Shooting (Circle ver.) Flame Shooting2.png|Flame Shooting (Straight ver.) Watershootstrike.jpeg|Water Shooting LandSS.jpg|Land Shooting (Climax Heroes only) |-| Sword Mode= Wizard has nine different attacks for the WizarSwordGun's Sword Mode, each corresponding to a different Style. *Standard Styles **Flame: Executes the , where a flame wheel coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a supercharged slash. It has a cross slashing version used to attack Phoenix, but it failed. **Water: Executes the , where a water current coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a sword beam/supercharged slash attack. **Hurricane: Executes the , where a focused hurricane coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a tornado to lift a Phantom in the air, then a sword beam to cleave through the target. **Land: Executes the , where a focused dust devil with stones coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a land-traveling sword beam attack. *Dragon Styles **Four Dragons: All four Dragon Styles use their enhanced versions of the various elemental Slash attacks on the opponent in unison. ***Flame: An upgraded version of the Flame Slash, resembling a focused wildfire. ***Water: An upgraded version of the Water Slash, where a tidal wave coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a dragon-like sword beam attack. Combined with the Blizzard Wizard Ring, it can freeze the opponent permanently in a huge ice crystal. ***Hurricane: An upgraded version of the Hurricane Slash, but without the tornado to lift a target in the air, and close to the point of impact, it will turn into a dragon's head and bite the target. ***Land: An upgraded version of the Land Slash, where a focused dust devil with stones coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for an underground-traveling sword beam attack. Close to the point of impact, it will turn into a dragon's head and bite the target. *Infinity Style: Executes the . Flame Slash S.JPG|Flame Slash (Normal ver.) Flame Slash Cross.png|Flame Slash (Cross ver.) Water Slash.png|Water Slash Hurricane Slash.png|Hurricane Slash Kamen rider wizard ep 33-09-32-52-.JPG|Land Slash Slash Strike Ultimatum.png|Flame Slash (Flame Dragon ver.) WD Water Slash.png|Water Slash (Water Dragon & Blizzard Wizard Ring ver.) Hd slash strike.jpeg|Hurricane Slash (Hurricane Dragon ver.) Slash Strike x4.jpg|Four Dragons' Slash Strike Magic Rings If Wizard assumes a Dragon Style and scans a Magic Ring on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author, its spell affects his weapon. Copy= *Summons a duplicate of the WizarSwordGun. ;Gun Mode Dual WSG Wielding.png|Wielding by Flame Dragon WD Dual Guns.png|Wielding by Water Dragon Hurricane the Dragon (BTK).png|Wielding by Hurricane Dragon ;Sword Mode Wizard Flame Dragon asks who's first to die.jpg|Wielding by Flame Dragon WD Dual Swords.png|Wielding by Water Dragon HD Dual WSG Sword Weilding.png|Wielding by Hurricane Dragon ;Both Modes Wizard Dual Wields.png|Wielding by Hurricane Dragon |-| Big= *Enlarges the WizarSwordGun. ;Sword Mode Giant WizarSwordGun.jpg|Wielding by Flame Dragon Legend Rider Weapon Arms Weapon The WizarSwordGun is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Wizard Arms. *Kamen Rider Gaim assumes Wizard Arms in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. *Kamen Rider Fifteen assumes Wizard Arms in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. *Kamen Riders Baron and Duke assume Wizard Arms in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. GAIM-WIZARD.png|Gaim Wizard Arms KR-15WIZARD.png|Fifteen Wizard Arm Baron-Wizard Arms.PNG|Baron Wizard Arms DukeWizard.png|Duke Wizard Arms Damashii The WizarSwordGun is the Legend Rider Weapon granted upon assuming Wizard Damashii, which is used by Kamen Rider Ghost. Ganbarider .]] The WizarSwordGun (Sword/Gun Mode) is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *The WizarSwordGun is similar to the Final Fantasy XIII variant of the gunblade from the Final Fantasy series where the gunblade is able to transform into a sword or a gun at the discretion of the user. *The WizarSwordGun, like the DenGasher, is a multiform weapon used by multiple Riders in the same series. However, unlike the various incarnations of the DenGasher, which are given unique names for each user and disassembles and reassembles for each form, the WizarSwordGun simply has a flip out blade and, besides a red outline on the hand for the Mage version, is identical among all its users. *The Flame Shooting is similar to that of Kamen Rider Garren's Burning Shot attack. *The Hurricane Slash is similar to that of Kamen Rider Faiz's Sparkle Cut attack. External links *TV Asahi's page on the WizarSwordGun IT:WizarSwordGun Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Arsenal (Wizard) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Guns Category:Swords Category:Arms Weapons